


True Love

by KisVani, WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Cruelty, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanvids, Food, Gen, Other, Romance, Sandwiches, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, жестокое обращение с едой
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: Истинная любовь Харли.Harley's true love.
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Egg Sandwich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Song: The Pierces - Kill! Kill! Kill!


End file.
